You Got Me
by Icy Heart Frozen
Summary: Ga pinter bikin summary, hehee


Author : Frozen Heart

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pair : Akashi Seijurou & Momoi Satsuki

Rate :T (T+ for save hihiii)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo/s, Gaje

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This story is originally made by me. I don't own the characters, because they are belong to Mr. Fujimaki Tadoshi.

Ahh don't forget about the term **" Don't Like Don't Read "** so, if you don't like the story, please don't force yourself to read it since it's my first story.

.

.

.

I've warn you,

Happy reading.

 **"You Got Me"**

Chapter 1. Fate

Kicauan burung dipagi hari membangunkan sesosok gadis manis yang tengah bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Seberkas sinar mentari pagi yang berhasil lolos dari celah-celah gorden memaksa sepasang iris magenta untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sembari mengerjapkan matanya, gadis beesurai pink itu pun terbangun dan beranjak untuk membuka gorden dan jendela. Member izin pada udara pagi yang sejuk beserta sinar mentari pagi yang hangat untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Huahhhh... segarnya. " ucap gadis manis yang bernama Momoi Satsuki ini sembari menghirup udara segar dipagi hari.

"Selamat pagi Aoi-chan, kau terlihat manis pagi ini" sapa Momoi kepada seekor burung kecil berwarna biru tua yang sedang hinggap di ranting pohon di samping jendela kamarnya, yahh tentu saja hanya dibalas dengan kicauan indah burung kecil tersebut.

Momoi masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya memandangi luar jendela sembari sesekali tertawa karena tingkah konyol Aoi si burung kecil yang suka sekali hinggap di atas kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar di tempat lain terdapat pemuda berkulit tan dan berambut biru tua yang terganggu akibat suara tawa Momoi.

"Ck.. BERISIK Satsuki" geram Aomine Daiki sembari berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan membuka jendela itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ahhh. Ohayou Aomine-kun, nani-nani mengapa wajahmu jelek begitu hemm?" Sapa Momoi dengan wajah yang berseri-seri seolah tidak memperdulikan wajah kesal Aomine, tetangganya plus teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Urusai.. bisakah kau tidak berisik dipagi hari, kau mengganggu tidurku Satsuki" ucap Aomine dengan penuh penekanan saat menyebut nama gadis tersebut.

"Are, sou ka?" Ucap Momoi dengan wajah innocent.

"Gahhh! Buang wajah sok imutmu itu Satsuki. Kau membuatku mual dipagi hari" geram Aomine sembari beranjak meninggalkan jendela dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Berteman dengan Momoi sejak kecil membuat Aomine tahu jika berdebat dengan gadis musim semi tersebut hanya akan membuatnya menjadi gila dan mungkin akan membuat kulitnya menjadi semakin hitam (upss).

Sedangkan Momoi hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah teman sejak kecilnya itu. Tiba-tiba Aoi yang sedari tadi hinggap dikepalanya terbang menuju pohon sakura dihalaman rumah nya. Di sana terdapat burung-burung kecil lainnya dengan berbagai macam warna, ada yang berwarna hijau, ungu, merah, biru muda, kuning dan jika ditambah dengan Aoi akan terlihat seperti pelangi.

"Wahhh... teman-teman mu lucu sekali Aoi-chan, kapan-kapan ajak main kemari nee~." Ucap momoi dengan gembira. Tentu saja hanya dibalas kicauan dan kepakan sayap kecil tersebut, seolah-olah mengerti dengan apa yang Momoi ucapkan.

"Huhhh sekarang, waktunya mandi." Ucap Momoi pada dirinya sendiri sembari beranjak meninggalkan jendela. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menadakan ada pesan masuk.

"Ehh? Siapa pagi-pagi begini yang mengirimi ku pesan hemm." Gumam Momoi sembari mengambil ponsel yang terdapat di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu membuka ponsel berwarna pink tersebut dan membaca tulisan di layarnya.

 **To : Momoi Satsuki**

 **From : Akashi Corporation**

 **Subject : Mengenai pengajuan berkas lamaran pekerjaan.**

Diberitahukan kepada saudari Momoi Satsuki untuk dapat hadir ke gedung utama perusahaan Akashi Corporation pada Senin, 29 February 2016 pukul 10.00 untuk mengikuti tes wawancara.

 **Sign: Manager Akashi Corporation**

"Are..."

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"Eeehhhhhhhh...!" Pekik Momoi setelah sadar dari lamunannya. Diliriknya jam berbentuk cherry yang mebggantung di dinding kamarnya menunjukan pukul 08.00.

"Gawat.. tinggal 2 jam lagi pukul 10.00. Gyaaaaa..." pekik Momoi sambari berlari kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Satu jam berlalu, kini Momoi tengah duduk di depan meja riasnya dengan balutan kemeja putih diapisi blezer berwarna hijau muda dengan rok span hitam selutut dan sepatu pantofel hitam di kakinya. Rambut nya diikat ponytail dengan beberapa helai dibiarkan menjuntai membingkai di wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik dari sananya. Dengan bedak tipis dan lipstick berwarna pink menambah kesan manis diwajahnya.

Setelah puas dengan penampilannya, Momoi lalu meraih tasnya yang berwarna pink dan memasukan keperluannya dimulai dari dompet, ponsel, dan berkas-berkasnya yang disusun rapi dalam stopmap berwarna pink.

"Yoshhh,, selesai. Hemmm sudah pukul 09.30 sebaiknya aku segera berangkat." Ujar Momoi sembari keluar dari rumahnya. Setelah yakin telah mengunci pintu rumahnya, Momoi lalu berjalan menuju pemberhentian bus didekat rumahnya.

"Yoo Satsuki, mau pergi kemana kau?" Teriak Aomine dari seberang pagar rumahnya. Yuppp rumah Momoi dan Aomine hanya dibatasi oleh tumbuhan pagar, tetapi letak kamar mereka nemang bersebelahan dan sangat dekat.

"Aomine-kun,, aku ada tes wawancara jam 10.00 pagi ini, jadi sampai jumpa." Ucap Momoi sambil berjalan agak cepat meninggalkan halamannya, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti lalu berkata " oh iya Aomine-kun jika kau berniat mengantarkan ku, sebaiknya kau tidak usah repot-repot, byee" lalu ia kembali melanjukan perjalanannya menuju pemberhentian bus.

" Ck,, terserah kau lah" ucap Aomine malas seraya menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantor kepolisian tempatnya bekerja.

... * ...

Di dalam bus tepatnya di bangku penumpang paling belakang didekat jendela, Momoi tampak duduk dengan anggun sembari memandangi jalanan tokyo dari jendela disampingnya.

"Hahhhh akhirnya aku harus bekerja. Tabunganku sudah mulai habis" ucap Momoi di dalam hati.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Selamat pagi putri tidur." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya bursurai pink sebahu dengan suara lembutnya.

Momoi mengerjapkam matanya seolah tidak percaya melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di meja makannya.

"wahhhhh...Kaasan, Tousan okaeri" ucap Momoi dengan gembira sembari menghambur kepelukan ibu dan ayahnya.

"Tadaima Satsuki-chan." Sapa tuan Momoi tak kalah ceria dari putri sematawayang nya itu.

"Mou.. Kaa-san, Tou-san. Mengapa kalian tidak bilang kepadaku jika kalian akan pulang." Ucap Momoi sambil menggembungkan pipinya pura-pura kesal.

"Hahaaaaaa... ini kejutan untuk mu Saki." Kata nyonya Momoi "nahh ayo duduk, kaa-san sudah memasakanmu makanan kesukaan mu loh."

"Oh yaaa... wahhhhhhh asyikkk." Dengan segera Momoi berlari menuju meja makan dan duduk tepat disamping ayahnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya nyonya Momoi.

" umm,, Oishi." Kata Momoi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yokatta." Kata nyonya Momoi puas.

Sarapan pagi itu pun berlangsung dengan tenang. Tapi ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika tuan Momoi menulai percakapan dengan serius.

"Satsuki" Ucap tuan Momoi "ada yang ingin Tou-san sampaikan padamu."

"Ya Tou-san, apa itu?" Tanya momoi sedikit penasaran.

"Menurut Tou-san, ini sudah saatnya untuk mu menikah Saki." Kata tuan Momoi serius.

"T..tapi Tou-san, Kaa-san, Saki belum siap." Ucap momoi bergetar karena terkejut.

" Saki, usiamu sudah 22 Tahun nak, dan kami sudah menjodohkan mu denga anak teman ayah.."

BRAKK! tiba-tiba perkataan tuan Momoi terpotong akibat gebrakan meja dari putrinya yang membuat pasangan tuan dan nyonya Momoi ini terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Pokoknya, Saki belum mau menikah, dan Saki tidak mau dipaksa menikahi orang yang bahkan Saki tidak kenal." Setelah berkata begitu, gadis itu pun lalu lari dan mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar kesayangannya. Mengabaikan ketukan pintu kamarnya dan suara orang tuanya yang terdengar putus asa, Momoi bergelung sambil menangis di balik selimut tebalnya.

Waktu berlalu dan tanpa sadar hari sudah mulai malam. Momoi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu bergegas mengemas barang-barangnya dalam sebuah koper. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orangtua nya. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia mengendap-endap menuju pintu belakang rumahnya. Ia bergegas pergi menuju jalan raya dan menyetop taksi yang sedang lewat saat itu. Pikirannya sedang kacau dan yang ada dipikirannya adalah pergi jauh meninggalkan rumahnya beserta ayah dan ibunya di Kyoto. Satu-satunya tujuan yang hendak dituju oleh Momoi saat ini adalah Tokyo, tempat dimana teman masa kecilnya berada. Mungkin ia bisa tinggal disana untuk beberapa waktu.

Bermodal tekad dan uang tabungan pribadinya, akhirnya Momoi sampai di Tokyo. Untunglah dulu ia pernah berkunjung kerumah sahabatnya itu, jadi ia bisa langsung pergi ke rumah Aomine tanpa harus menunggu untuk dijemput. Yahh dan sebenarnya juga dirinya bahkan belum memberitahu Aomine kalau ia akan datang.

Setelah malaui negosiasi dengan Aomine dan disertai sedikit ancaman, akhirnya Aomine setuju untuk menyembunyikan Momoi dari orang tua nya untuk sementara. Dan beginilah akhirnya, setelah ia membeli rumah di samping rumah Aomine yang entah kebetulan saat itu hendak dijual, membuat Momoi harus merelakan uang tabungannya. Meskipun Aomine sudah menawarkan untuk tinggal bersamanya, tetapi momoi menolak dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan sahabatnya itu.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hahhhhhh..." Momoi menghela nafas secara perlahan. Ia sadar ini jalan yang ia pilih yaitu pergi dari rumah, jadi ia harus bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya setelah 10 menit diperjalanan, Momoi sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Hmmm masih 10 menit lagi sebelum jam 10.. beli kopi ahh, aku lapar sekali." Ucap nya dengan lesu mengingat bahwa ia lupa untuk sarapan tadi.

... * ...

Di tempat lain, di dalam sebuah ruangan, terdapat sesosok makhluk berambut merah yang memiliki iris berbeda warna, dengan senyum misterius memandangi berkas dengan sebuah foto gadis bersurai pink yang terlampir didalamnya.

"Hmm, menarik." Sekali lagi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman misterius. " jadi ini Momoi Satsuki hmmm."

"Mari kita lihat sejauh mana kau sanggup menolak nona." Ucap sosok tersebut yang diketahui bernama Akashi Seijurou. Presdir sekaligus pemilik dari Akashi Corporation, sebuah perusahaan properti terbesar di Jepang yang memiliki banyak cabang bahkan sampai ke benua Eropa.

Meskipun usianya baru 25 tahun, tetapi Akashi termasuk pengusaha termuda, tersukses, terkaya dan masih banyak ter- lainnya untuk jajaran perusahan raksasa seperti itu.

Suara ketukan dipintu membuyarkan lamunan Akashi.

"Masuk." Ucapnya tegas.

" Akashi, yang melamar sebagai sekretarismu kali ini banyak sekali nanodayo." Kata sosok berambut hijau dengan name tag Midorima Shintarou yang menjabat sebagai Direktur utama Akashi Corporation.

"Ahhh... tolak semuanya Shintarou." Kata Akashi memutuskan.

"Aku hanya tertarik dengan satu orang." Ucapnya diselingi senyum yang misterius sembari memberikan berkas yang terdapat foto seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink seperti bubblegum.

Midorima menerima berkas tersebut. Matanya memicing kala membaca nama yang tertera. "Momoi Satsuki? oyy.. Akashi bukanlah dia yang.." ucapan midorima terpotong oleh anggukan Akashi.

"Hahhh... baiklah" kata Midorima sembari membenarkan frame kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak miring sedikitpun. "Aku pergi dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang." Ucapnya datar kepada Akashi sebelum meminggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Tentu saja." Kata Akashi sembari beranjak dari kursinya yang seperti singgasana raja itu.

Ia berjalan menuju jendela kaca besar dan bersandar sambil melihat kebawah, melihat jalanan yang begitu kecil dari tempatnya berada. Dasi merahnya sudah tanggal entah kemana, menyisakan kemeja hitam yang membalut tubuh atletisnya dengan dua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka dan lengan kemeja yang digulung hingga siku. Dengan kaki jenjang yang dibalut celana kain hitam dan sepatu hitam. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah dibiarkan sedikit berantakan sehingga berkesan ehmmm 'hot'.

Tokk tokk "Permisi." Ucap suara lembut dibalik pintu yang menyadarkan lamunan Akashi.

"Masuk" perintah Akashi. 'hemmm ini dia' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok anggun seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink bagaikan bunga sakura.

"P..permisi tuan s..saya.."

"Silahkan duduk." Perintah Akashi dengan suara angkuhnya.

"B..baik." ucap momoi tergagap. Lalu ia duduk di salah satu sofa diruangan tetsebut. Wajahnya menunduk tidak berani memandang wajah orang yang kini duduk diseberangnya. Dalam hati Momoi merutuki dirinya mengapa ia bisa menjadi gagap seperti ini.

Hening cukup lama, setelah puas menilai penampilan gadis di depannya kini akhirnya Akashi mulai buka suara.

"Jadi, emm nona..." kalimatnya sengaja dibuat menggantung.

"M..Momoi tuan, Momoi Satsuki."ucap Momoi sembari memberanikan diri menatap wajah orang diseberangnya.

Kesan pertama momoi adalah 'Tampan'.

"Baiklah Satsuki, kau bisa bekerja disini mulai besok sebagai sekretaris pribadiku. Semua tugas dan arahan bisa kau tanyakan pada Manager yang mengantarmu tadi. Mengerti." Jelas Akashi.

"Baik tuan.."

"Akashi Seijurou"

"Baik Akashi sama."

"Kau boleh pergi." Perintah Akashi.

"B..baik tuan."

"Satu lagi Satsuki, aku tidak suka menunggu, aku tidak suka keterlambatan, dan aku perintahku itu mutlak." Jelas Akashi.

"Baik tuan." Lalu Momoi pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sesampainya diluar, Momoi bersandar didinding seolah-olah merasa sendi dan tulang di tubuhnya berubah menjadi lunak. Ia memengang dadanya karena sejak tadi jantungnya berdegup tak karuan sehingga membuatnya lelah. Sekilas melintas sekelebat bayangan wajah boss nya barusan dan Momoi merasa wajahnya memanas. Hahhh sepertinya ujian hidupmu mu semakin berat Momoi.

 **TO BE CONTINUE~**

Huahhhh... akhirnya.

Gimana, gaje kan? Tapi froze tetap seneng ko. Ohh iya, bagi yang sudah baca dimohon kritik dan sarannya yahh.. okay ;-)

~Thank You ~

 **Sign : Frozen Heart**


End file.
